Birthday
by Halotia Nakamura
Summary: It's Ed's 18th birthday, and Toph has a way to celebrate. Tophward. M for a reason. Read at your own risk.


**A/N:** This is a Fullmetal Alchemist/Avatar: The Last Airbender crossover fic. Suggested by ms-bei-fong and green—jello—mix of Tumblr, and wanted so much by the followers of the official Tophward blog. I decided to start writing this at 10 in the morning. I'm sleep deprived and crazy. Let's see how this plays out…_if you know what I mean_…

**Pairing:** Toph Bei Fong X Edward Elric. (Tophward). (In this one, Toph is 16 and Ed is 18).

**Trigger Warning:** This will get VERY smutty. Read at your own risk.

**Summary:** It's Edward's 18th birthday, and Toph has a way to celebrate it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own neither Fullmetal Alchemist nor Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did own both, this shit would be canon as fuck and you people would die.

Toph has always had a thing for Edward; ever since that day he appeared in Ba Sing Se by means still unknown to anyone. The feeling became mutual after a time, when Ed confessed his feelings for her and asked Toph to be his girlfriend. Three years have passed.

"So, Toph, what did you get me for my birthday?" Ed asked, turning to his now 16-year-old girlfriend and smiling. He never really liked parties, but Toph insisted on throwing this one for his 18th birthday. She invited everyone she knew, since he was still relatively new to this world, and the city of Ba Sing Se, even after 3 years of being here.

Toph handed Ed a small box with a red ribbon. "I found it and thought you would like it," she said, blushing and kissing him on the cheek. She leaned in, stood on her toes so she was slightly taller than him, licked the shell of his ear, and whispered, "Meet me in our room tonight. I have something special for you." She winked and walked across the room, looking back at Ed with unseeing eyes as she smirked, feeling his heartbeat change almost instantly.

**~~~LATER~~~**

As the last of the party guests left the house, Ed closed the front door, smirking as he remembered Toph's invitation from hours previous. Trace amounts of cactus juice still clouded his mind, but he was pretty sure of what she was hinting at earlier in the evening.

He walked towards the bedroom with a determined spring in his step and a wide grin on his face. Opening the door, Ed saw Toph sitting on the end of the bed wearing her short party dress underneath his long red jacket. A grin grew on her face as she felt him enter the room.

Toph stood, walking slowly over to Ed, now leaning against the closed door behind him. His hands slid under the jacket, stopping to rest on her hips. Toph placed her hands against his chest, resting her chin on her knuckles to look up at him with unseeing eyes.

As Ed's thumbs traced circles along Toph's thin waist, his lips moved close to hers and asked, "So, what's the 'something special' you had in mind, babe?"

Toph's fingertips ran down Ed's torso, meeting the waistline of his pants. "Since it's your birthday, I was thinking we could…" Her fingers slid under his shirt. "…have a bit of fun."

Ed lightly held Toph's chin with his left hand, placing a quick peck on her lips. "Whatever you wish, darling. It's your call," he said, moving his right hand to the small of her back, pulling her into a deeper kiss. Toph felt the cool metal of his hand through the thin fabric of her dress. It was hot throughout the house, so the cold of it was refreshing and sent chills down her spine.

Toph's fingertips traced Ed's abs, her eyes sliding shut as she leaned more into the kiss. He had grown quite a bit taller than her in the past 3 years; he has become nearly a foot taller than her. She earthbent a small platform under her feet so his face was level with hers.

Ed smirked into the kiss, his metal hand moving to the bottom of Toph's dress, his fingers brushing against the sensitive skin of her thigh, sending a shiver through her body. Toph shrugged the jacket from her shoulders, letting it fall to the cold stone floor.

Ed's hands held the back of Toph's thighs, pinning her hips to his. Toph's fingers worked at the buttons of the green dress shirt that Katara forced Ed to wear to his party. She pushed the shirt from his shoulders, her fingers tracing the metal of the automail underneath.

"You just love my arm, don't ya?" Ed said against Toph's lips while lifting her. He carried her to the bed, tossed her down and practically jumped on top of her, kissing and biting at her neck. Toph moaned deeply in response as Ed's left hand trailed up her leg and pulled at the waistline of her panties as the other pulled the zipper on the side of her dress.

Ed pushed the dress down to Toph's waist, revealing her chest to him. His fingers pulled at her hair, releasing it from its normal bun. His eager lips ventured from her neck to her breasts, leaving a trail of bites and red marks. Toph dug her nails into Ed's back as he took her left nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue around the hardened nub. Toph moaned in response to this newfound contact, her fingers pulling the braid from his hair and digging her nails into his neck.

As his mouth and left hand occupied Toph's chest, Ed's right hand headed south, lightly rubbing her through her already soaked panties. Toph bit her lip hard, holding back a scream.

Ed pulled his head back and looked at the girl squirming underneath him. "You sure about this, Toph?" he asked, his hands at her waist, waiting for her approval to completely remove her dress. "I've never been so sure in my live, Ed," she answered between sighs of pleasure.

Ed kissed Toph lightly on the lips and smirked. "Alright," he said against her mouth, his hands pushing the dress from her hips, tossing it across the room, landing on top of his shirt.

Toph reached for Ed's pants, releasing the tent in them from its leather prison. Now clad only in his boxers, Ed pulled off Toph's panties, throwing them in the same direction as her dress.

"This is gonna hurt, Toph," Ed said, genuine concern in his voice. His metal fingers were within her folds, gently messaging her clit. Toph only groaned in response, feeling her first climax quickly nearing. Her nails raked down Ed's back, leaving long, red scratches.

Ed slipped a finger inside Toph, kissing her lips softly to comfort her. Toph whimpered slightly in pain, but it soon subsided. Ed pushed in another finger, stretching her in preparation for what's to come. When he felt she was ready, Ed removed his fingers, much to Toph's distaste.

Ed pulled off his boxers, lining up the tip of his hardened manhood at Toph's entrance. He held her face in his hand, the other on her hip. He kissed her and said, "You completely sure about this, babe?" She pulled his face closer to hers. "Just fuck me," she responded against his lips.

Ed thrust in slowly, letting Toph adjust to him inside of her. She bit his bottom lip in pain, holding back a scream. He paused, waiting for her approval to go deeper. After a minute or two, she nodded, silently signaling him that the pain was gone, at least for now. He pulled out slowly, and then plunged back into her with nearly blinding force. Toph's nails dug into his back, leaving red marks, some with intense pain, others with pleasure.

Ed saw a tear roll down Toph's cheek; he wiped it away and kissed her. Her eyes were shut tight, her beautiful face contorted with agony. He couldn't stand to see her in this pain, no, not when he is the cause of it. "I can stop if it hurts too much," he said, concern and lust lacing his voice. "No," she said, biting her bottom lip. "I'll be okay, Ed. Just. Don't. Stop." He thrust in again, but slower this time to avoid hurting her as much as he did last time.

A few thrusts later, Toph's screams of pain turned into those of pure pleasure. Her hips bucked to meet Ed's as she moaned into his ear, "F-faster. P-pl-ease." Their pace quickened, the two moaning in unison. Ed felt himself nearing his climax, but he wanted to see the pleasure sweep over Toph's perfect face as she went over the edge before he did the same.

Before he even knew it, Ed's name was on Toph's lips, her eyes shut tight in ecstasy. Colors actually flashed behind her eyes, something she had never experienced before. Every muscle in her body contracted in response to her climax. The mere sound of his name being moaned by Toph was enough to send Ed over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside of the girl.

Ed ran his fingers through Toph's hair, both of them sweating and exhausted. "Toph…" Ed said, kissing her damp forehead, his breathing heavy and irregular. "I love you, babe." This was not the first time these words were spoken by him, but they were probably the most meaningful.

"I love you too, Ed," Toph smiled, knowing that that she was sure this time, that she actually did love him. The boy–no–man she spent the last 3 years of her life with, the one she just gave her virginity and her life to. He was with her through good times and bad, and she hoped that that would never change. Her hands cupped his face, kissing him lightly, her eyelids getting heavy.

Ed rolled onto his back, his manhood sliding out of Toph in the process. He held her close to his chest, feeling himself drift off to sleep. Toph cuddled closer, quickly falling asleep, her breathing slowing. Ed kissed her hair as his exhaustion overtook him, falling into a deep sleep in an instant.


End file.
